


Into The Woods

by Kyunesphere



Series: Purple Stories [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Imprinting, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Soulmates, Werewolf Mates, actually this is a lot softer than I intented, but if you know me then you know, didn't mention hyungwon sorry ;;, he probably found minhyuk at some point, kihyun is too sweet, mentions of Hyunwoo and Hoseok - Freeform, werewolf changkyun goes to a forest to find his soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyunesphere/pseuds/Kyunesphere
Summary: At a soulmate finding event, Changkyun searches for his mate.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Purple Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149899
Comments: 10
Kudos: 382





	Into The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooooooooooooooooooo  
> This was something I really wanted to write and it stayed in my drafts for so long because truth to be told I started this story with intention to write some wild werewolf sex but it turned into something too fluffy for that and the ending seemed really right. So I didn't want to go further, I hope you will enjoy as you read^^  
> about the wild werewolf sex, ehhh we never know what the future holds, right :)
> 
> Sorry for the errors I try not to make any ;;  
> Kudos and comments are always so welcomed, I like talking with you.  
> Have fun!!

The engine stops.

Changkyun’s anxiety starts.

“Are you excited?” Jooheon asks, pulls out the key and crosses his hands on the wheel, looking at the younger.

“More like nervous.” Changkyun admits, fidgeting with his fingers as he bites his lips. It’s a habit he possesses for a very long time. Probably something he developed during his horrible elementary school days.

“I’m pretty nervous too.” Jooheon admits as well. Changkyun lifts an eyebrow, throwing him a surprised look. Jooheon holds his head up and looks around, checking the cars. Even if he is nervous, he really doesn’t show it, Changkyun thinks. More like he is… thrilled. Yes, that can be the word.

Changkyun follows his hyung’s eyes, wonders if there are others but sees no one around. There are cars and bikes in the parking area but other than that, the forest seems hollow. A feeling starts to settle in Changkyun, a nervous feeling.

“Hyung have you ever joined something like this?” Changkyun questions and hopes a satisfying answer.

“No.” Jooheon shakes his head. “De Lupus Lunam happens in every three years. Last time when it was in Busan, I was seventeen, my age wasn’t qualifying so nope.” Jooheon replies with a pout.

“Well it’s a werewolf sex festival hyung, of course there will be age restrictions.” Changkyun laughs, trying to chill out his own nervousness by using jokes even if they are meaningless or sound stupid.

Jooheon rolls his eyes. “You know we talked about this. This festival isn’t just about sex, it’s about finding your soul mate. This ritual is holy to our kind Kyunnie. It’s been happening for more than one thousand and three hundred years. I know it sounds weird to you—“

“Of course it does hyung.” Changkyun cuts him off. “Somethings are really beyond my understanding. Mates? Imprinting? Soulmates? Change? Hell, I had no idea about being a wolf until a year ago. Some part, I can understand but there are things I can’t understand and there are this things. They are all new to me. I can’t even understand the idea of imprinting. I mean how can you just fall for someone in one look? How can you want to rip someone to pieces to own them? How can you just feel like you found the other half of your soul even when you had no idea that it’s missing? It all sounds insane.”

“I know. I know all of it must sound weird to you Kyunnie.” Jooheon reaches out, petting Changkyun’s hair softly to calm him down in some way. It works. “But you will know what I mean when you find your soul mate. That’s why I wanted you to come here.”

“ _If_ I find my soul mate.” Changkyun corrects. “It’s not certain that I will.”

“This is one of the biggest events for werewolves Kyun. Wolfs from all around the world are here tonight. There is a big chance for you to find your soul mate.” Jooheon tries to encourage him.

“I don’t know.” Changkyun sighs.

“Oh!” Jooheon taps his shoulder. “Remember Hyunwoo hyung did! He did join once. That’s how him and Hoseok hyung met.”

“Yeah” Changkyun nods with a pout.

Jooheon nods happily. “About 6 year ago when they were eighteen like you, they met the love of their lives. So don’t frown okay? I’m sure it’s all gonna go well.”

Changkyun nods slowly. He thinks about the couple who stayed at home and his heart swells. Hyunwoo and Hoseok are alphas of his pack. His and Jooheon’s. They are four people, it’s a small pack. Changkyun doesn’t know how many werewolf a pack should have to be considered big or small but it doesn’t matter because Changkyun likes it, he feels cozy and warm with them. Hoseok and Hyunwoo treat them like their own, they are caring and they take care of not only each other, they take care of Jooheon and Changkyun too and that’s something Changkyun really really appreciates. One of the reason he wanted to come to this event was the envy he felt after seeing how loving they are to each other. They are always looking at each other with smiles on their faces and you wonder just how in the world someone can look another person like they hold the world in their palms.

“Let’s go.” Jooheon says when he calms down a little and after sucking a deep breath Changkyun opens the door, getting out of the car.

They pass the vehicles in the parking lot, walk towards the entrance of the forest. The trees are high, they give a feeling like they can reach until the dark sky. The stars barely shine, it’s dark, very dark. The only thing that illuminates the area is the moon that shines bright.

“Seems like we came early.” Changkyun says, eyeing the trees. The forest looks really dark and quiet like there is no one else there except Jooheon and Changkyun.

It’s intimidating.

“Actually we are a little late. It’s passed twelve.” Jooheon says.

“Oh.” Changkyun replies, feeling a bit embarrassed because he was a little reluctant to join this event so they are late because of him. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be Kyunnie.” Jooheon pets his hair softly with a smile.

Changkyun flashes a smile back at him. He looks around. “I thought it would be more lively. Like torches, music, some stuff to eat.” He says.

Jooheon nods. “It’s about being yourself, showing yourself as you are but I think they exaggerated the ‘natural’ part a lot. I could use some beer right now. Or they could at least put a torch for us to grab to see where we are going as we walk.”

Changkyun nods too. “I guess, we should just trust to our senses.”

“I guess.”

“What are we gonna do now?” Changkyun asks.

“We will walk in the trees and uh… we’ll find our soul mate? I hope.” Jooheon replies. It seems like he is not sure about how it’s gonna go too. Well, it’s his first mate-fest so it’s natural for him to not know. There are things Jooheon know and there are things he doesn’t know too. He helped Changkyun a lot for many things. Jooheon was the one who found him in the middle of the woods, freaked out after his first change. Changkyun had no idea what happened or how it happened, all he remember was how sick he felt a day before. Jooheon took him under his wings and explained what was going on with his body. To say Changkyun was petrified when he learned he was a werewolf, is an understatement. He didn’t leave his room, the room Jooheon gave him, more than a week, trying to understand what happened to him. One of his parents must be a werewolf, was the answer he came to conclude. He could only guess though because he grew up in a orphanage so he had no idea which one was the wolf. And that’s also why he had no clue about all this werewolf thing.

“Wait hyung!” Changkyun grabs Jooheon’s hand hastily when Jooheon starts the walk towards left.

“What Kyunnie?” Jooheon turns to him.

“What if…” Changkyun says. He feels anxiety bubbling inside him. “What if I can’t find anyone? Or I don’t know what if something else happens? What if I come across with a bear?”

“I know it doesn’t look like it but this is a sacred forest so don’t worry about any wild animal.” Jooheon squeezes his hands with an assuring smile. “If something happens, something that you don't like then you’ll come back to the car and wait for me.”

“I can do that?” Changkyun asks honestly.

Jooheon nods. “Of course. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. Try to have fun and if you find your soul mate, that’s a bonus. Just be okay, all right?”

Changkyun feels relieved, nods.

“It’s gonna be okay.” Jooheon smiles assuring and squeezes Changkyun’s hand before he lets go.

Changkyun nods again, takes a deep breath and takes a step into the woods.

\\*******/

For how long he is wandering around, Changkyun has no idea. He walks on edge like a scared animal, perking up to the smallest sound. Yet he sees no one around. There is no animal too. Probably because Jooheon was right, this is a sacred forest. And probably they are scared of Changkyun’s kind.

Changkyun’s kind.

Still feels strange to think that, let alone say it. Changkyun’s mom died when he was 6, he never knew his father and his mom didn’t tell him anything about this werewolf thing. He went to orphanage after that and he was staying there until last year one night when he was on a school trip, he got lost in the woods and woke up by a pond, deep in the forest. He was naked, covered in mud and scratches, he felt his stomach rising to his mouth as the tears started to brim in his eyes. He heard a sound in the bushes and looked up in fear. Jooheon, back then Changkyun didn’t know him, came out of the woods, wearing shorts and shirt and he offered the extra clothes in his hand to Changkyun. He said he saw Changkyun during the night, of course Changkyun didn’t remember, and wanted to check up on him.

That’s how they met.

After that Jooheon said he could take Changkyun to someone who knew what was going on with him after he understood that Changkyun had no idea what’s happening. They went back to his home, a big house that he lived with Hyunwoo and Hoseok who welcomed him with open arms. They talked with Changkyun, explained everything in their knowledge and after they learned Changkyun was staying at orphanage, they offered him their house. Changkyun refused, he didn’t want to burdened them but Hoseok waved his hand saying he should be with his kind and besides the house was big enough for three people.

That’s how they became a pack.

They helped Changkyun for the next full moon and each time change became easier.

Changkyun was curious about them, about the rituals and everything. Yet when they told him about this event he didn’t want to join at first because somehow it sounded weird to him but when they explained how it’s for wolves to find their mates and many of them found each other in this events Changkyun was interested. Because he saw how Hoseok and Hyunwoo look at each other and he wanted that.

A soulmate. It sounds so unlikely and impossible but it’s something Changkyun craves for. Maybe that’s why he agreed to join. Even though he thinks he has zero chance to find someone. He tries to calm himself down, trying not to get too excited but deep down he knows, the hope, always remains there shimmering small.

“Oh!” Changkyun bumps into someone without realizing as he mindlessly walks. He takes a few step back, rubbing his forehead and looks at the person.

A tall, slim guy is looking at him with a surprised expression. “Are you okay?” He asks.

Changkyun nods, awed by the beauty of the guy. His heart is beating fast but he doesn’t know if it’s imprinting or just because he saw a handsome guy.

“Sorry I was just walking around. Well that’s what all of us is doing right now, right?” The guy laughs, it’s pretty. “Anyway I didn’t see you. I’m Minhyuk.” He says reaching his hand out and after a moment Changkyun grabs, shaking it.

“Changkyun.” He says with a smile.

“Oh you are so cute, you have dimples.” Minhyuk pouts sweetly. “I like your hair.” He says and Changkyun touches his faded purple hair absentminded.

“Thank you, I like yours too.” Changkyun compliments back to the other one’s blonde hair.

Minhyuk beams at him. “Thank you. Think how would we look if we could change into our hair colors. I think you would look pretty in purple.”

Changkyun blushes. “I think you would look good in blonde too.” He says.

It’s sweet. Talking with Minnhyuk is sweet but Changkyun knows this isn’t imprinting. He never imprinted on anyone before but he thinks this is not it. Yes he feels giddy but that’s probably because a handsome guy is talking with him. Nothing more.

“You seem like a nice person. I hope you will find your soul mate today.” Changkyun says with a smile, hoping he is not rude.

“You too.” Minhyuk smiles and starts to walk away but he suddenly stops clasping his hands together with an excited face. “I can’t not say this but you are just Kihyun’s type. I hope you can find your mate, I really hope you do but If you can’t, I’ll introduce you to him. Find me in the morning.” He says. “Or I’ll find you.”

Changkyun laughs. “Thanks. I will.” He says with a wave and turns around to walk some more. Minhyuk seems like a good person. Maybe Changkyun should go and really find him in the morning. He has a sense that he and Jooheon will get along very well.

As he goes further and further with no destination in mind, Changkyun starts to feel tired. The forest’s scent is amazing, there are fireflies blinking in the shadowy trees and the air is so fresh but he feels tired after god knows how long he’s been here. He honestly lost count of how many hours he spent walking around.

After wandering around for a while more Changkyun hears something-- water. He walks towards the source of it and finds a burbling fountain with flowers floating in its water. It looks so pretty. It reminds him the first time he did awake as a werewolf.

Changkyun comes closer and kneels next to pond, he dips his hands into it. It’s cold, it feels amazing. He drinks some water, feeling refreshed. He lies on his back, legs crying and eyes up to the stars. They look so far away yet they also look so close. Like if Changkyun reaches, he can grab one of them. But he knows they are too far away. And Changkyun feels so small.

He wonders what is he doing right now, lying by a pond while he is supposedly be searching for his soul mate. He wonders if it’s true, if there are really soul mates or you just find someone and fall in love with them. He wonders if his mother was right. She once told him, Changkyun remembers one night before she tucked him in bed, she told him a story. Originally people were created with 4 arms, 4 legs, 2 heads and 2 hearts but the gods feared their power and they split them into two, so everyone has a soul mate, someone who is their other half, someone who can complete them in every way to make them more powerful, she said.

Changkyun closes his eyes, feeling sleepy. His mother knew the story but she didn’t know one thing. The universe is too big and Changkyun doesn’t have much faith.

\\*******/

Changkyun cracks his eye open slowly but weirdly enough, he feels warm even before he opens his eyes. It’s a nice feeling, buzzes under his skin like it’s alive. It’s still dark, seems like he just took a brief nap.

“Good morning.” He hears someone talk and his heart drops to his stomach. He sits up crawling away in shock until a hand grab his wrist. He stops then, like he is pinned. He feels his insides grow cold, feels his heart beat pick up, feels blood pound in his ears. His wrist is hot all over, tingling where the guy holds it and there is a spark there—a current of electricity that starts in his wrist spikes in his brain, making his breathing erratic and vision white.

“I didn’t mean to scare you, I’m sorry.” He hears a soft voice tell him as he rips his wrist away, blinking away the bright spots in front of his eyes.

“It’s—It’s okay.” Changkyun mutters. He doesn’t know what is this but he feels weird even when he takes a deep breath before he turns around, shaking and get up.

Changkyun takes another breath slowly, feeling shivers and swallows, lifting his eyes to look at the person who talked with him. A guy with a similar figure with him stands up a few step away, arms loosely on his side. There is no light but the moonlight above, but it’s bright and Changkyun realizes it’s because this guy shines. He has bright red hair, like cherry, his body is very nice, his chest is buff as well as his biceps, he is not that bulky but it’s obvious that he works out. He has a small nose, high cheekbones and lips that holds a grin, a teasing and somehow sweet. Finally his eyes, his dark brown eyes that glimmers in the dark and when they lock with Changkyun’s eyes, Changkyun feels warm. There is a spark, shimmering, moving in him. It doesn’t hurt, it feels weird like the touch before. It feels familiar. It’s warm, like liquid fire emanating from their eyes and seep under his skin. By the surprised expression from the other’s face, Changkyun understand that he feels it too.

“Oh.” Changkyun says, the word dropping from his lips in a quiet exhale.

“Oh.” The other one repeats.

Changkyun feels something flow between them then. An energy.

“Did you felt it too? Do you feel it too?” He asks in whisper and the other one nods slowly, not breaking their eye contact.

A warmth spreads in Changkyun, from the tip of of his hair to his toes.

“Is this imprinting? Is this how it happens?” He asks. He doesn’t know. He doesn’t know if this is really imprinting. Maybe he is confusing affection with imprinting, he has no idea but one thing he knows that this is different from how he felt with Minhyuk earlier. Because Changkyun wants to reach out, reach out and touch more, see if the sparks he feels beneath his skin will be visible if he touches him. He feels hot inside and if he can just touch the guy, he can help Changkyun feel better. Changkyun knows he will.

“I don’t know, I haven’t imprinted on anyone before.” The other one laughs softly. “But I uh… If I can try to explain how I feel right now, how the wolf in me feels right now…” He stops like he’s trying to find right words to express himself. “Basically I want to rip you apart and own every piece of your body, make you mine in every possible way.”

Changkyun hums, weirdly, his heart tightens. “Is that so?” He asks. And realizes that’s how he feels too.

“Yes.” The other one replies and Changkyun sees the want in the other’s eyes. He likes it. He likes it so much.

He swallows slowly, mouth feeling very dry. “Are you an alpha?” He asks, although he doesn’t need any clarification, this guy oozes a very strong scent. A very strong and intoxicating that says he owns this place.

The other one nods. “You are an omega, right?” He looks like he doesn’t need an explanation either yet Changkyun nods too.

The other one hums. “That explains why I have this mad urge to breed you.”

“You… what?” Changkyun asks, surprised. He takes a step back without realizing.

The other one shakes his hands worriedly when he sees Changkyun’s expression. “I won’t do anything you don’t want. I’m just trying to explain how I feel. Yes I may have a beast in me but I’m not a beast. Sorry if I scared you but I’m sure you understand how I feel.”

“It’s—It’s not that.” Changkyun says, dropping his gaze to the grass before he looks up. He shifts to his other leg. “I’m not very familiar with these… things.”

Changkyun now thinks that he should have listened Hoseok when he talked about how relationship between an alpha and omega goes, instead Changkyun chose to ignore him because he was too uninterested because he had zero belief about finding his soul mate. Yet there he is. Standing right in front of him with a curious look and ask,“How come? I thought all wolves know about the instincts.”

Changkyun feels nervous, bites his bottom lip. “I uh… I know some instincts. I know some that I’ve come across with but I don’t know many because I had no idea that I was a werewolf until last year.” He admits.

“What?” The other one asks with a surprised expression. “You didn’t know? How is that possible?”

“I grew up in an orphanage. I didn’t know that my parents were werewolf. So all of this…” He waves his hand between himself and the other guy. “…are new to me.”

“Oh.” The other one says, face owning an apologetic look. “I’m sorry.”

Now that he stands in front of his soul mate and talks about how he is not accustomed to somethings Changkyun feels- lacking. He only knows basics and he doesn’t know much about what is what and suddenly an insecurity invades his being.

“Thank you.” He mutters out, shaking his head. "I’m just saying this before we go further because maybe…” He stops, his heart hurts somehow. “Maybe you would want someone else. Someone who is more familiar with all of this.”

“What are you talking about?” The other one asks with curiosity.

Changkyun huffs. He doesn’t know how to explain this but he tries. “I’m trying to give you a chance to bail. We can just find a way to break this bond, unimprint or something.” He eyes the other one who stands there with his arms crossed on his chest. “If you want.”

The other one shifts to his right leg with a frown. “Do you want that?”

Changkyun looks at him and unseen needles prickles his skin. He shakes his head slowly.

“Then why do you think I would like to find someone else?”

“I mean… I don’t know.” Changkyun shrugs, ignoring the clamps in his stomach. “You can find someone who will match with you more. Who knows what it is to be a werewolf. Someone who is better. I don’t know, I’m just saying.”

The other one looks at Changkyun for a moment. He doesn’t say anything and Changkyun, knowing that his eyes are on him, feels his body getting hotter and hotter each passing second. The guy talks in the end with a soft voice, “We can’t break this bond. At least I don’t know if there is a way.” He replies. “Besides I don’t think I would want to unimprint even if we could.”

Changkyun looks at him with big eyes. “Why?”

The other one shrugs. “I didn’t come here, trailing a scent that did strike me the moment I picked up and sit beside you for hours, with a stupidly overprotective instinct to protect you even from the smallest bug to let you go.” He says with an honest expression. “I think I found my match. I don’t think I can find anyone as cute as you. I don’t want anyone else.”

It’s like pouring hot water on a cotton candy. Changkyun’s heart melts just like that.

“Oh.” Changkyun says, feeling a blush creeping on his cheeks and he even blushes more when the other one says “Can I come closer? I wanna see you blush better.”

Changkyun nods with a smile and guy doesn’t waste a second to close the gap between them. When he is closer, Changkyun feels more aware of himself, more aware of him, more aware of his heart banging to his ribs, more aware how the other one’s eyes are soft, softer than he expects, more aware of how pretty he looks and more aware of how badly he wants to kiss him right know.

“So how is this gonna work?” Changyun says, feeling extremely aroused. He never felt like this before. Every month, change gives him a huge tension that he needs to relive but now he feels even more alerted.

“How about we start by telling each other our names?” The other one suggests with a smirk and Changkyun realizes that he didn’t tell his name or learned the other one’s name. It doesn’t feel weird though. Because Changkyun thinks, he know him by heart somehow.

“Changkyun.” He says in whisper and the other one nods with a smile pulling up his lips.

“I’m Kihyun.” The gorgeous being before Changkyun’s eyes, gains a name.

“Hi.” Changkyun feels reluctant to look at Kihyun suddenly and feels pointlessly shy but he does lift his lips when Kihyun leans closer and whispers with a smile. “Hi soulmate.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh my heart melted ;;
> 
> Hope you liked it!!


End file.
